ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 313 (4th February 1988)
Plot Michelle asks Arthur to give Lofty a note from her. Arthur posts it and Lofty hides, not wanting to see anyone. Donna tries to make up with Pat. Den goes gambling; Pete gives him some money to bet on a horse. Lofty tries to evade the Fowler clan whilst out in the Square. Dot is unsure about a man's presence in the café. She talks to him and ends up giving him a cigarette as she begins to get to know him. Lofty shows Simon the note from Michelle. Barry and Rod run from Judy; Barry has stood her up after offering to take her on a date. Dot talks to Rod about the man in the café. Rod tells the man he will sort him out if he steps out of line. Barry turns to Colin for the money for his flat. Magda dislikes the amount of time Simon is spending with Lofty. Pat visits Angie in hospital. She is doing well. Kathy and Pete invite Arthur and Pauline to The Dagmar for a drink but Arthur refuses to go because Lofty works there. Simon talks with Michelle about Lofty. Lou visits Lofty and talks to him about Michelle. She gives him Michelle's flat keys afterwards, making Lofty realise they are over for good. The man returns to the café and Dot begins to take an interest in him. Magda takes Simon to Number 43 and tells him Willmott-Brown has allowed them look round his house and see if they want to place an offer. Dot heads to The Vic and the man from the café sees her again. She has a drink with him. Kathy and Pete head to The Dagmar. Lofty is not happy to see them. Pete wins a bet and is delighted. Michelle is not happy with Lou for intervening and goes to see Lofty. Lofty is still angry at Michelle for aborting their baby and tells her he wants to leave Walford. He tells her he will never forget her, nor forgive her for what she has done. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Angie - Anita Dobson *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Darren - Gary McDonald Guest cast *Judy - Joanna Bright *Man in cafe - Brian Hewlett Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Bedroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Fact of life, Lofty. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Lofty Holloway (to Michelle Fowler): "I wanna make a decent life for meself Michelle. But, I'm never gonna forget you, but I'll never forgive you either." Category:1988 episodes